1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molecular absorption resonance system and more particularly pertains to identifying and destroying adverse molecules, cells, and the like, such as cancer, aids and anthrax.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of resonance systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, resonance systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of identifying or destroying adverse matter through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,812 to Hardy discloses a heat surgery system monitored by real-time magnetic resonance profiling. U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,234 to Dunlavy discloses a method for treating tumors. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,477 to Sehgal discloses an apparatus for imaging an element within a tissue and method therefor.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a molecular absorption resonance system that allows identifying and destroying adverse molecules, cells, and the like.
In this respect, the molecular absorption resonance system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of identifying and destroying adverse molecules, cells, and the like.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved molecular absorption resonance system which can be used for identifying and destroying adverse molecules, cells, and the like. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of resonance systems of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved molecular absorption resonance system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved molecular absorption resonance system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a molecular absorption resonance system 10 comprised of a plurality of components. Such components in their broadest context include a first antenna with an associated microwave generator, a second antenna with an associated receiver, and an output device. Such components are individually configured and correlated with respect to each other so as to attain the desired objective.
The molecular absorption resonance system is for the detection and selective destruction of unwanted molecules and cells. First provided is a frequency determining apparatus. The frequency determining apparatus is adapted to determine the resonant frequency associated with a desired specimen from the unwanted molecules and cells. The frequency determining apparatus includes a specimen holder covered by a pair of low loss dielectric sheets. The sheets include an upper sheet in a plane above the specimen and a lower sheet in a plane below the specimen. The frequency determining apparatus also includes a focused beam illumination antenna positioned above the specimen and the upper dielectric sheet. The focused beam illumination antenna has an automatic frequency tuning microwave generator. The frequency tuning microwave generator is adapted to produce a range of waves to radiate the sample. A first display mechanism is coupled to the generator to show the frequencies being transmitted. The frequency determining apparatus also includes a receiving antenna positioned below the specimen and lower dielectric sheet. The receiving antenna is adapted to capture the transmitted signal after passing through the specimen. A receiver is coupled to the receiving antenna. A second display mechanism is coupled to the receiver and also coupled to the first display mechanism and microwave generator to show the frequencies of the specimens being absorbed. The frequency determining apparatus also includes a temperature sensor in proximity to the specimen and coupled to the first display mechanism for determination of the resonant frequency of the subject molecules. Next provided is a tunable frequency generating source. The tunable frequency generating source has a control mechanism from the field of frequency controllers including but not limited to frequency meters and phase-locking crystal controlled references. The tunable frequency generator is adapted to create a suitable signal with an appropriate frequency to destroy unwanted molecules and cells corresponding to the specimen. The appropriate frequency is determined by the detected and determined resonant frequency found by the frequency determining apparatus. Lastly, an output device is provided. The output device includes a metal central conductor. A plurality of sheaths surround the conductor. The sheaths include an added conventional smooth sleeve welded to the outer conductor braid. The output device further includes an applicator. The applicator has a penetrating tip welded to the center conductor. The exposure of the smooth sleeve conductor and center conductor tip is correlated with the quarter wave length. A tapered dielectric partially conceals the exposed conductor for facilitating the immersion of the conductor in situ. The exposed conductor is shaped with a surgically sharpened point to facilitate the process. The output further includes a treatment applicator formed from a specialized dielectric. An electrical line couples the output device and the tunable frequency generating source.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved molecular absorption resonance system which has all of the advantages of the prior art resonance systems of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved molecular absorption resonance system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved molecular absorption resonance system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved molecular absorption resonance system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the medical and scientific community, thereby making such molecular absorption resonance system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a molecular absorption resonance system for identifying and destroying adverse molecules, cells, and the like.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved system for determining the molecular resonant frequency of a subject and for destroying the subject. First provided is a first antenna with an associated microwave generator for generating waves and directing such waves to the subject. A second antenna with an associated receiver is next provided for receiving waves from the input antenna and subject for determining the resonant frequency of the subject. Lastly, an output device is provided for transmitting waves at a frequency determined by the receiver and for directing such waves to the subject for destroying the subject.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.